


It Ain't Me

by SerigalaManis



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, bahasa, bit spoiler, it ain't me-selena gomez, jitsui - Freeform, miyoshi - Freeform, udh pada tau sih pasti apa spoilernya wkwk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [ Siapa yang akan menemaninya nantimenikmati sepi nya malam?]MiyoJitsu SongFic, It Ain't Me - Selena Gomez





	It Ain't Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KacangMerah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacangMerah/gifts).



_[I had a dream]_

 

Malam itu, Miyoshi bermimpi.

Dalam tidur lelap, kedua tungkai pemuda itu seolah menapak.

Melangkah, menyusuri, _sebuah_ lahan sepi; _sebuah_ bunga tidur yang amat kosong nan sunyi.

Menatapi bentangan langit yang megah, _seraya_ menengadah.

Seolah-olah hendak mencari suatu benda, di ujung _sana_. Mengedip-ngedipkan mata guna memperjelas pandangan.

_Kenangan._

Pada suatu tempat, nampak seperti dua sosok figur yang amat ia kenali; dirinya, dan satu lagi seorang pemuda yang tak asing ; _seorang_ kolega bernama Jitsui. _Memori_ , ketika Jitsui yang sudah mabuk dibopong dengan sebuah helaan napas oleh Miyoshi. _Bersama_ , sebuah fragmen ketika malam hari mereka tengah menyesap minuman; melepas penat di bar kota yang sibuk memenuhi pemandangan. _Indah,_ saat-saat ketika Miyoshi menanggapi gerutu kecil Jitsui dengan santainya.

Sesekali dalam momen mereka, keduanya berhenti _sejenak_ untuk saling bertukar pandang; bermain dalam permainan adu menatap _hingga_ pelan tapi _pasti,_ sadar jika tatapan yang dilontar _bukan_ lagi sebuah senda gurau. Tiap _menit,_ tiap _detik,_ membawa urusan perasaan menjadi _lebih_ intim.

_Mungkin,_ Miyoshi jadi bawa perasaan, begitu _pun_ Jitsui _. Sedikit_ saja, bertambah _perlahan._

_Sungguh,_

Dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam, Miyoshi berterimakasih _. Amat_ berterima kasih, pada Jitsui.

Atas minuman, rasa mabuk, gerutu, tatapan dan tentunya seluruh kenangan yang telah ia simpan erat-erat dalam hati. Dalam bentuk _polaroid_ , dalam bentuk kenangan. _Semuanya._

_Tentu,_

Miyoshi akan bawa semuanya. Akan ia hargai dan senantiasa jaga baik-baik, layaknya itu adalah satu-satunya harta penting yang paling berharga seumur hidupnya. Dalam diri Miyoshi ada sebuah keyakinan, bahwa Jitsui _pun_ sama sepertinya _; juga_ merasa begitu. Sudah tahu betul bagaimana semestinya menyimpan, _ketika_ yang satu sudah harus mengucap perpisahan.

_Hanya,_

Sedikit dalam bagian diri Miyoshi-- _sedikit_ saja, _tidak_ kurang _atau_ lebih-- rasa tidak rela yang bersanding dengan rasa terimakasih. Tak rela, lalu cemas dan gelisah yang bercampur aduk _menjadi_ satu.

_[Who’s gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?]_

 

_Bagaimana Jitsui akan melanjutkan malam-malam panjangnya nanti_

_tanpa Miyoshi?_

_Siapa yang akan menemaninya nanti_

_menikmati sepi nya malam?_

_Tidak,_ Miyoshi _tidak-_

-Ia _tidak_ mau tahu. _Dimana_ Jitsui berada, atau _kemana_ pria itu akan pergi.

_Namun_ ia tahu,

_Bahwa_ dirinya takkan pulang

dan Jitsui _akan_ sendirian

Maka yang _akan_ menemaninya berjalan dalam kegelapan, kini--

_-bukan Miyoshi lagi._

_[It ain’t me]_


End file.
